Field of the Invention
The invention relates to glycoside antibiotics, their preparation and use.
The Prior Art
The glycoside antibiotics daunorubicin (also known as daunomycin) and doxorubicin (also known as adriamycin) are respectively described and claimed in British Patents 1,003,383 and 1,161,278, both of which are owned by the unrecorded assignee hereof.